disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Clarion
Queen Clarion, also nicknamed Queen Ree in the books,' '''is the queen of Pixie Hollow. She has also lived longer than any other fairy or monarch of Pixie Hollow. Despite her great wisdom and power, Queen Clarion doesn't seem to take her queenly royal station too seriously. She is loving and approachable but can be firm when she has to be. It has also been said that she is mysterious. As ruler of Pixie Hollow, Queen Clarion sometimes mediates and helps to settle arguments. In the films, she has the task of making sure the preparations for the seasons are done in a timely manner (with the help of the Seasonal Ministers). Queen Clarion lives in a palace within the Pixie Dust Tree. She also greets new arrivals at the Pixie Dust Tree, helps them find their innate magical talent, and gives the fairy his or her name. Appearances Tinker Bell After Tinker Bell is born in Pixie Hollow, Clarion welcomes her with open arms, fixes her wings and informs her to find her talent. When Tink is discovered to be a Tinker Fairy, Clarion welcomes her into the clan of Tinker Fairies and tells her the name Never Land gave to her, "Tinker Bell". Later on, Tinker Bell showcases several machines to Queen Clarion for her trip to the mainland. However, Queen Clarion explains that tinker fairies don't journey to the mainland, as the job is solely for nature talent fairies. After the news, Tinker Bell decides to change her talent, and goes to Vidia, the fast-flying fairy that holds a disliking towards Tinker Bell. She tricks the tinker into trying to round up the elusive sprinting thistles as a way to prove her worth. Just as Pixie Hollow is preparing to have its nature fairies travel to the mainland to change the season, the sprinting thistles attack and destroy the preparations. Queen Clarion is forced to call of the trip as there's no way for the fairies to travel with all the work destroyed. The tinker fairy redeems herself by using various inventions to restore the preparations. Queen Clarion is delighted to see the tinker come through, and forces Vidia to capture all the sprinting thistles as punishment for tricking the tinker. In the end, when all is well, Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to travel to the mainland with her friends to return a music box the former repaired to its rightful owner. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In the sequel, Queen Clarion and the rest of Pixie Hollow are preparing for the Autumn Revelry, which marks the night of the blue harvest moon. When the blue harvest moon shines it light on the legendary moonstone, blue pixie dust is bestowed upon Pixie Hollow and the Pixie Dust Tree. Without the moonstone, the Pixie Dust Tree's power would slowly vanish. Every year, a scepter is created for the moonstone and in the year in question, Fairy Mary recommended Tinker Bell for the job. Tink gladly accepted but the moonstone was accidentally destroyed, prompting the fairy to set out to find the Mirror of Incanta, which allows her to wish the moonstone back to normal. However, Tink ends up using the pieces shattered moonstone to create billions more blue pixie dust than the original moonstone would have, much to Queen Clarion's delight. Pixie Hollow Games In the television special, Queen Clarion serves as the opener for the legendary Pixie Hollow Games. In the end, she announces the winners, Rosetta and her teammate Chloe, the garden fairy team. Secret of the Wings After Tinker Bell broke the fairy law by bringing a frost talent fairy from the Winter Woods to the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, the frost fairy's (named Periwinkle) wings began to shrivel. Since the climate was too warm, Periwinkle started rapidly deteriorating. Queen Clarion arrives just as Tink and her friends take her back to the border that separates the Winter Woods from the rest of Pixie Hollow. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, declares that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle should never see each other again. Even though Tink and Peri are sisters, the warm climate isn't safe for Peri, just as the cold climate of the Winter Woods is dangerous for Tink. Queen Clarion agrees on the terms and they both explain why the law was created to the two sisters. Many, many seasons ago, when pixie hollow was very young, two fairies fell in love. One was a winter fairy, and the other was from the warm seasons. They were enchanted by one another but as their passion for each other grew stronger, they wished to share each other's world. So they disregarded the danger and crossed. However, the severe change in temperature caused one of them to break a wing, for which there is no cure. And so the two lovers had to bid each other farewell for the last time, believing it was for their own good. From that day forth, Queen Clarion decreed that no fairy was to ever cross the border again and Lord Milori agreed to her terms. In the aftermath of Periwinkle crossing the border, the warm regions of Pixie Hollow began to freeze as a machine that creates snow went out of control. The balance of the seasons is throw off and a huge freeze starts to rapidly approach the Pixie Dust Tree, which puts it in grave danger. For if the tree is destroyed, no fairy will ever fly again Suddenly Tinkerbell gets the idea to have the frost fairies use their ice to preserve the Pixie Dust Tree, so she again disobeys the rules and crosses the border to find her sister. As Tink flew, her wings began to freeze and they eventually snapped but she did not tell anyone as they had an important task to complete. Periwinkle and her friends Spike and Gliss go with Tink to the tree and the frost faires are granted to encase the tree in frost by the Queen. As the tree is so big, and the freeze is moving fast Peri declares that they won't have enough time and apologizes to both the Queen and Tinkerbell. Then out of the clouds emerges a man riding an owl, a man that Clarion would recognize instantly - Lord Milori. Followed by the winter fairies, they frost as many trees as they can before the freeze hits them, they then all return to the tree. Once all of her fairies are safely hidden and warm, Queen Clarion stays behind and asks Milori if everything will be alright. Truthfully, he tells her that he has no idea, as he has never witnessed an abnormality like this before. Clarion sighs lightly and shivers as it begins to get colder, Milori then gives her his cloak made of snowy owl feathers and tells her to take shelter before the freeze reaches the tree. She agrees and begins to walk away, she stops briefly and look at Milori's retreating figure to see that Milori has a broken wing revealing that they were in fact the two lovers. Later, a ray of sunlight can be seen beginning to melt the ice from the freeze. All the fairies walk toward the Center of the Pixie Dust Tree, desperately hoping that the Pixie Dust survived. The fairies all smiled and cheered as a flood of Pixie Dust erupted from the tree trunk. As the tree had now been saved, Tinkerbell revealed her broken wing to the rest of the fairies. Clarion stepped forward telling Tink that this was caused by her and Milori's rule, Milori then placed a reassuring hand on Clarion's shoulder. Tink and Peri found a way to fix Tink's wing and then they all the fairies looked over at Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. Milori held one of Clarions dainty hands in his own whilst his other hand rested at the bottom of her back, they then shared a kiss and a roar of cheers erupted from the bemused onlookers. The border crossing rule was then discarded and the warm fairies were welcomed into the winter season, their wings being covered in frost so that they wouldn't suffice to damage. Now that Tink and Peri were able to be united, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were able to as well, and the two fairies celebrated the unity alongside the others. The Pirate Fairy Queen Clarion made an appearance alongside her love interest, Lord Milori, in ''The Pirate Fairy. Unfortunately, she falls in a deep sleep from the poppie's soporific pollen placed by the rouge Zarina. She and every fairy wake up after Zarina and the others get back to Pixie Hollow. During the show, Zarina switches their talents back to their original, and everyone is awed and applauds. The last scene shows everyone going up to talk to Zarina. Books ''The Trouble with Tink (2006 book) In ''The Trouble with Tink, Queen Clarion sent Vidia to get Tinker Bell. Like the other fairies Queen Clarion was worried that she had caught fairy distemper and checked her for all the signs. At the end she allows Tink to fix her bathtub, even though the other fairies still thought she was sick. ''Prilla and the Butterfly Lie (2006 book) In ''Prilla and the Butterfly Lie, she announced the outbreak of fairy pox in Pixie Hollow. Then again at the end when Prilla had thought that she killed a butterfly, but Queen explained that butterflies are pranksters and that she didn't kill it. ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown (2006 book) Queen Clarion's crown goes missing in ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown-'' she calls on all the fairies for clues of where it might be. When Vidia is accused of stealing it, she has no choice but to set up a hearing for her to prove her innocence. In the end, Vidia gives her the crown- the Queen is happy to find out that it wasn't Vidia who had stolen it, and that it was only a misunderstanding. She offers to throw a party in honor of Vidia and herself, but Vidia refuses, rude as ever. Fairy Haven and the Quest For the Wand (2008 book) The Queen and the other Fairies deal with the flooding of Fairy Haven caused by the mermaid Soop, and go on a mission to get her a magic wand. They succeed, and the flooding stops, but "Wand Madness" afflicts her and the others, causing them to make many selfish, foolhardy wishes -- Ree shrinks all the hawks in Neverland, while also dreaming of becoming an Empress. During the quest, she loses a crown, is injured a few times, and more -- ultimately, the day is saved by Tinker Bell and others. Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008 book) In Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, she is present at the waterball tournament. Silvermist had accidentally hit her with one of the waterballs, and every fairy is horrified, but Queen Clarion just laughs it off. Iridessa, Lost at Sea (2009 book) She appears at the beginning of ''Iridessa, Lost at Sea, asking Iridessa to figure out how to get rid of the owl for the fairies. ''Queen Clarion's Secret (2009 book) In ''Queen Clarion's Secret, she took the heart seed to give to the Sky Bird for Mother Dove. Prilla, Lily and Beck followed her all the way to High Tree Forest worried about her. Later Queen Clarion explained the whole thing to them. ''Four Clues for Rani (2011 book) After a long two week drought in Pixie Hollow in ''Four Clues for Rani, she announced a Fairy Treasure Hunt so the fairies can have fun. At the end she made a mistake of leaving a clue close to where Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were. Doing that caused every fairy to be wrong, everyone except Rani and Ronan. Physical Appearance Queen Clarion appears differently in the books and the film series. In the films, Queen Clarion has light honey-golden hair, extremely large golden fairy wings, a tiara, and a dress made of Pixie Dust. In the books, her wings are of normal size, her hair is usually blonde (it appears as brown in Gail Carson Levine's books), and she wears a dress made of layered rose petals. Illustrations often depict her without a tiara. Also in the films, she, along with the ministers, don't appear to have legs or feet, and the ends of their outfits appear transparent. In the books, however, it appears as if she does have feet. One such example is in the book Rosetta's Daring Day. At the Queen's dinner, when she complains that her shoes are too tight. Relationships Lord Milori A long time ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies met and fell in love. One of them was a winter fairy (Lord Milori) and the other was from the warm seasons (Queen Clarion) The two fairies were enchanted with each other, and every sunset they met at the border where spring touches winter. But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each others worlds, so they disregarded the danger and crossed. However, the severe change in temperature caused Milori's wing to break; an injury which cannot be repaired. From that day forward Queen Clarion decreed that fairies must never again cross the border, and Lord Milori agreed that their two worlds should forever remain apart. In Secret of the Wings, Lord Milori and Queen Clarion are reunited by Tinker Bell and her sister, Periwinkle. At the end of the film, all of Pixie Hollow, warm and winter alike, gather in the Winter Woods to celebrate by ice skating. Fairy Mary Fairy Mary (Known informally as Mary) is not only Queen Clarion's advisor, but also is Queen Clarion's best friend. Sometimes Fairy Mary can get out of control, but always has her friend to calm down there. Games *''Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell'' *''Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' Category:Never Fairies Category:Females Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Overseers